Taste Of Your Own 'Medicine'
by WhatTheCrapola
Summary: It's burger flavored. Rated M because scat. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT TYPE OF THING PLEASE DO NOT READ; for you own mental safety


Alfred slurped loudly on his soda and taking huge bites of the large greasy burger, unphased by the smell, the size, or the damage it was doing to his weight and health in general.

He could care less if he got a little overweight, well only if no one pointed it out of course! It wasn't as if the American minded too much on how he looked, it was just a matter of those who spoke about it that set him on edge.

But of course Arthur was the one who had to sit next to that mass of pure energy and fat. Nothing more than a chubby little kid in the mind of Arthur.

And today was no exception.

Once the world meeting started Arthur took his place next to Alfred and began listening attentively to the nation that was speaking at the moment. It wasn't until Alfred was practically smacking in his ear and slurping loudly on his drink that he had become irritated and shot a glare at the dunce.

"Why do you insist on eating that bullshit so obnoxiously during one of our meetings, hm?" Arthur glared at him and waited patiently for a response.

Alfred shrugged and swallowed the food in his mouth "I dunno, maybe if they made quieter food that actually taste good I wouldn't be so loud 're whatever." He snorted at the idea and continued to stuff his face with fries and a burger.

Arthur growled, he could tell the other wasn't even taking him seriously- how annoying could he be! No more was he going to take Alfred's bullshit, he was going to put his foot down a make him wish he'd never picked up a burger in his life.

When it was finally time for a break, Arthur got up quickly and went into the break room before slipping out his small pocket spell book. He'd always carry it around for safe keeping. Anyways, flipping through the pages he found a perfect spell just for that annoying brat.

Reciting the spell with careful words and a stern voice a light green haze lined his hand and once he was finished it disappeared and a wide grin spread across the Brits face.

"This will teach him a lesson or two…"

Once the break time had reached its ends he made his way back to the meeting room and like that he noticed Alfred rubbing his lower abdomen with a pained look on his face. He walked faster towards the other and quickly plopped down in his seat.

"What seems to be the matter, Alfred?" He sounded almost sickeningly sweet.

Alfred jumped in seat by the other suddenly sitting down next to him. He chuckled faintly and shook his head.

"N-Nothing! Just a bit….a bit bloated." He didn't want to admit he was actually very bloated and his abdomen was aching a lot, like something was packed and squeezed into his colon. Not to mention his bladder felt really weak and had kind of a stinging sensation inside.

Arthur raised a brow and reached over to pat the other belly "Feels like you're stuffed to the brim aren't you? Having a little intestinal blockage?" He hummed peacefully.

Alfred was unsure why Arthur was so right, he felt like he was going to shit literal bricks. He doubled over and wrapped his arms around his gut and let out a loud groan, grabbing everyone's attention.

He whined in pain and quickly got up and ran out of the meeting room straight for the bathroom.

Arthur sat back in his seat and laughed out loud, oh he knew today was going to be very entertaining.

Alfred on the other hand finally reached the bathroom and dashed into one of the stalls, locking it, pulling his pants and underwear down, then plopping onto the toilet. He panted gently and rubbed circles into his abdomen, it really did feel like something was stretching his large intestine.

Pain shot through his abdomen again and he went back to his doubled over position, grunting and groaning.

Something warm and slightly chunky spurt from his anus, he cringed once he started straining to get the blockage out- pushing and pushing, until he started crying. Finally something got moving and when it did he felt ready to scream in pain but he kept it down in his throat.

Holding his breath as he pushed long and hard, finally hearing a loud thunk in the toilet, he gasped and panted. He still felt stuffed but a little bit at easy- whatever it was certainly stretched his asshole.

He hesitantly scooted off the toilet and looked to see what was causing him so much trouble.

"Wh-What the fuck!?" His eyes widened at the sight of a whole fucking burger floating in the toilet, fear and confusion mixed inside of him and he really wished this was just some fucked up dream but it wasn't.

Before he could think more on it his bladder twinged from holding it whatever was inside for so long and when he finally started peeing he hissed in pain as carbonated soda sprayed out from his cock.

This was all too much for him, way too much. Tears continued to run down his cheeks and he wanted this to stop now, this shouldn't be happening- none of it should!

Arthur casually strolled into the restroom, locking the door behind him and whistling innocently "Well, well. How are you feeling Alfred? Stopped up? Heh, I hope this makes you change your mind about eating those putrid things you call food."

The American sniffled and listened to the others voice echo off the walls of the bathroom- suddenly it hit him "W-Wait….so...you did this to me!?" Anger filled every fiber of his being but he didn't want to leave the stall.

Arthur chuckled with glee "Yes, but it was for your own good. I really want to see how it happens though, so why don't you come out." He stood still in the middle of the bathroom waiting for Alfred to come out.

Alfred's cheeks turned bright red "N-No! You're sick, I'm not going anywhere!" He hoped the other couldn't get into his stall, it was at the end of the restroom. But it would probably be very obvious since it smelled like fresh burgers.

A long annoyed sigh emitted from Arthur and without hesitation he began to walk up to every stall and kick the door open. "If I have to find you Alfred, I won't be very nice…"

The other shivered at Arthur's words and continued to sit on the toilet, flinching as the sound of doors being busted open got closer.

He looked down and saw the Brits shoes, he whimpered and covered his face with his hands.

Arthur slammed his foot into the door, letting it swing open. He glared down at Alfred and stepped closer, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him out and into the center of the restroom. "I told you."

Throwing him down harshly, he watched as Alfred curled and and wrapped his arms tightly around his belly.

Alfred whined loudly "I-It's coming o-ouuuut!" Grunting and straining, he could only feel grease and special sauce seep from his puckered hole. He tried pushing harder and ended up screaming out as it started to stretch his anus, the hot juicy burger could barely fit out of his pulsating greasy hole.

"M-Make it c-come out, I-I want it out…" Alfred turned into a blubbering mess but it was obvious Arthur wasn't having that bullshit right now.

The Brit forced Alfred onto his hands and knees and then sat on the younger males back looking down at his widely spread entrance "Force it out, you idiot!" He smacked the young nations ass for some 'support'.

Alfred kept sobbing and whining until he took another deep breath and pushed as hard as he could until a thick 3 layered burger squeezed out of the American's raw messy anus, plopping onto the floor and special sauce spluttered out in large blops.

He gagged at the sound of it, but it couldn't stop coming out until it smothered the 3 layered burger in sauce.

Arthur grabbed Alfred's ass cheeks spreading them wider "C'mon I know you're still full! I bet you've shitted out bigger." He chuckled, staring at that mess of a stretched out asshole.

Alfred wished this could end soon, he felt like vomiting but didn't want to risk something different coming out of his throat. His stomach was feeling very uneasy but he was focusing on not upchucking what ever was making him feel sick.

The American grunted weakly and a smaller burger came out, followed by another.

"Pl-Pleeease….I...I can't push anything out anymore…" America shook his head and more carbonated soda began pouring from his penis, he cried louder.

Arthur gently shook his head is disappointment "Tsk,tsk. Oh well, can't waste good food, right?" He got up and grabbed the burgers then placed them in front of Alfred and forced his face down into them.

"Come on, piggy. Eat!" He was practically smothering him in the burgers.

Poor Alfred's stomach felt so weak, once his face was pushed down to the burgers he gagged and coughed. He sobbed loudly while trying to eat the burgers but began heaving and soon vomited fresh chunky oreo milkshake onto the partially eaten ass burgers.

His mind couldn't comprehend all of this and suddenly his passed out, landing face first into the milkshake covered burgers.

The Brit casually shrugged and began to walk out of the restrooms "Hm, maybe he'll think twice before eating those ever again." A grin spread happily across his face.


End file.
